2 de Mayo
by xSkaikru
Summary: Serie de drabbles en los que se muestra a George Weasley pasar por diversos 2 de Mayo.


**2 de Mayo del 2000.**

El ambiente en La Madriguera era frio y, si, un poco deprimente. La tensión era muy palpable y todo estaba sumido en un silencio que nadie quería interrumpir. El señor Weasley lanzaba miradas nerviosas hacia las escaleras, mientras que Percy estaba parado junto a ellas con el ceño fruncido y una mirada preocupada clavada en el rostro. Ambos esperando a que cierto pelirrojo bajara por ellas.

Desde que regresaron de Hogwarts y de poner flores en la tumba de Fred, George no había bajado de su habitación. Toda su familia se preocupaba por él, temiendo que volviera a hacer otra tontería, porque George Weasley había intentado suicidarse, no una, sino dos veces. Eso es algo que Percy jamás podrá olvidar, aún recuerda el piso blanco del baño cubierto de sangre y el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en medio de este, apenas respirando.

Perder otro hermano es algo que ningún Weasley iba a permitir.

Su madre intentaba distraerse preparando comida para todo un ejército con ayuda de su hija Ginny y Hermione, mientras que una Fleur embarazada de casi 9 meses las observaba.

Los demás Weasley y Harry platicaban en la sala sobre nada en concreto, intentando no pensar en nada más.

\- ¿No creen que ya paso mucho tiempo solo? –pregunto Charlie haciendo una mueca mientras miraba fijamente al suelo, después de que todos miraran hacia el techo al oir un ruido proveniente de este.

\- Dale su tiempo. –le contesto Bill con voz calmada aunque por dentro tenía unas ganas enormes de ir al cuarto de su hermano y sacarlo de ahí.

Percy los miraba con incredulidad, después de todo lo que había pasado hace unos meses, ¿aún querían darle su espacio?

\- Al diablo con eso. –dijo Percy un segundo antes de subir las escaleras con pasos firmes y rápidos, evitando así cualquier comentario de sus hermanos.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hermano, no se molesto en siquiera tocar la puerta y entro con lentitud, al fin y al cabo no quería incomodar a su hermano.

Pero al entrar, se encontró con una escena que le partió el corazón.

Dos años. Dos malditos años.

Esas son las palabras que George no se puede quitar de la cabeza desde que empezó el día. Dos años desde que le arrebataron cruelmente a su otra mitad. Dos años desde que dejaron de llamarse "Fred y George" dejando solamente a un intento de lo que debería ser George. Dos años desde que las bromas, sonrisas y risas perdieron totalmente el sentido. Dos años que han sido un maldito infierno.

No sabe de dónde saco las fuerzas para ir a Hogwarts y estar "bien" en lo que cabe. Supuso que todo lo hizo por inercia.

Cuando llego a su habitación no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Gran error, pues al ver las cosas de Fred todavía allí, con una capa de polvo cubriéndolas y la cama todavía hecha, hizo que el dolor y la rabia llegar más rápido. De un momento a otro se encontró lanzando cosas contra la pared, mas bien, sus cosas. Las de Fred por mas furioso que se encontrara jamás las tocaría.

No supo en qué momento se echó a llorar, lo único que supo fue que se encontraba hecho un ovillo en su cama, llorando a lagrima viva y con los sollozos saliendo uno tras otro de su garganta. El no solía llorar así, trataba de recordar a su hermano con una sonrisa, pero el 2 de Mayo era el único día que se permitía estar así.

A pesar del tiempo, George no ha podido olvidar la imagen del cuerpo inerte de Fred, la imagen que protagoniza cada una de sus pesadillas y en las que no puede hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano. Sentía una impotencia enorme al levantarse gritando y darse cuenta que su peor pesadilla era verdad.

Tampoco se dio cuenta en que momento su hermano Percy entro a la habitación, parándose de golpe al verlo en aquel estado. George sintió como se acercaba lentamente a el y se sentaba a los pies de la cama, sin decir nada. A excepción de él y su madre, George sabía que Percy lo había pasado peor que todos y por eso hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, de parar los sollozos. A pesar de que él quería estar solo, se incorporo y con la maga de su camisa, se seco los ojos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Percy lo interrumpió dándole un abrazo, sorprendiendo así a George.

\- Lo siento tanto. –susurro entre lagrimas.

George no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado quería empujarlo y pedirle que se largue, pero por el otro, bueno, realmente necesitaba un abrazo, así que después de unos segundos de duda le devolvió el abrazo.

Y ambos hermanos se quedaron abrazados, uno con la culpa comiéndolo por dentro y el otro simplemente desahogándose por el gemelo que perdió.

Se separaron al oír como Ginny gritaba histérica, se miraron y un segundo después estaban bajando las escaleras con el miedo en las venas. George frunció el ceño al ver el ajetreo que se hacía presente en la planta baja. Si bien se hubiera reído al ver la cara pálida de Bill, pero se contuvo al ver la de Fleur, que pareciera estaba sintiendo el peor dolor de todos.

\- ¡No se queden ahí parados! –les grito Hermione al ver que, tanto Percy como el, se quedaron parados al pie de la escalera confundidos.- ¡HAGAN ALGO!

El grito de la castaña los hizo reaccionar y se acercaron a Bill, quien era sostenido por Charlie.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –le pregunto Percy a este último, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pasa querido hermano, que en unas horas seremos tíos –le contesto Charlie como quien no quiere la cosa.

Eso fue suficiente para que George reaccionara y murmurare un Aguamenti hacia Bill.

\- ¿Quieres controlarte? ¡Tu esposa va a dar a luz, idiota! –George muy pocas veces en su vida a sido serio y que en ese momento utilizara ese tono de voz sorprendió a sus hermanos.

-Si… si, tienes razón. –murmuro Bill avanzando torpemente hacia su esposa.

En menos de 10 minutos toda la familia Weasley (junto con Harry y Hermione) estaba en la sala de espera de San Mungo, esperando noticias sobre el nuevo integrante, hasta Andrómeda y Teddy estaban allí. Nadie se dio cuenta en que momento un pelirrojo se alejó del grupo.

George realmente no soportaba estar en ese lugar. Odiaba los hospitales y, ¡por Merlín! Era 2 de Mayo, se suponía que debía ser el día más triste de su vida, pero ahí estaba, esperando el nacimiento del nuevo Weasley. No es que no se alegrara por Bill, simplemente sentía que si Fred no podía estar en ese momento entonces el tampoco.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y término chocando con una chica de cabellera negra.

\- ¡Lo lamento! –exclamo George, tomando a la chica por los hombros para evitar que cayera. A juzgar por su ropa, ella trabajaba en San Mungo y a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzaba, probablemente tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Y George conocía esa mirada.

\- ¿Angelina? –susurro el, alzando ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. La chica se le quedo mirando unos segundos y, al reconocerlo, le lanzo sus brazos al cuello.

\- ¡George! –dijo Angelina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y por un momento se olvidó de todo.

Ambos terminaron hablando en la cafetería del hospital, poniéndose al día y hablando de lo que hicieron durante esos dos años sin verse, ninguno menciono a Fred, lo cual fue bueno para ambos. No fue hasta que entro Harry corriendo en el lugar, atrayendo todas las miradas de los presentes, que George recordó la razón por la que estaba en San Mungo.

\- ¿Ya nació? –pregunto mientras se paraba rápidamente.

\- ¡Merlín George, te buscamos por todas partes! –dijo Harry, ignorando la pregunta. Fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de Angelina- Oh, hola.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta. George rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Me quieres decir si ya soy tío? –el moreno solamente le sonrió.

\- Angelina, tengo que irme. –dijo George con un tono de disculpa. Realmente la había pasado bien.

\- No te preocupes. –Angelina le restó importancia con una mano- La pase bien, tal vez nos veamos otro día.

\- Seria genial. –acepto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Se hubiera quedado ahí parado sonriendo como estúpido si Harry no lo hubiera agarrado del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarlo a la salida.

\- Veo que no estabas tan solito… –comento Harry con burla, George lo fulmino con la mirada.

Victoire era el bebé más hermoso que haya visto George en su vida. Tenía su piel color oliváceo y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, su pequeña cabeza tenía una pequeña matita de pelo rubio y sus manitas regordetas no soltaban el pulgar de él.

\- George, deja de hacerle caras a mi hija, la asustas –dijo Bill haciendo reír a todos, el cual estaba sentado en la cama junto a una cansada Fleur. George hizo un mohín y entrego a la bebe con su madre. Fleur se veía incluso más hermosa.

Teddy estaba sentado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos a todos con el ceño fruncido. George podía jurar que miraba con odio a Victoire.

\- ¿Qué pasa, campeón? –le pregunto Charlie, sentándose a lado de él. Y de un momento a otro, el niño se echó a llorar. Charlie los miro a todos alarmado y con las manos en alto.

\- Me _cambiadon_ –dijo entre sollozos un desconsolado Teddy- Todos _utedes_ me _cambiadon po_ esa niña.

\- No, cariño. –dijo Ginny cargándolo y acariciando su cabellos azul- No te cambiamos, corazón.

Todos los adultos le dieron la razón. George se quedó observando la escena un momento y luego giro su cabeza para mirar a Bill y Fleur con su pequeña. Ambos parecían estar en su propio mundo, ignorando el reciente ataque del pequeño Teddy y parecía que lo único que podían hacer era mirar a Victoire.

George sintió algo en su interior, algo que desde hace dos años no había vuelto a sentir.

Esperanza.


End file.
